weirdtendo_double_dose_edition_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2/List of NEW Time Raids
These are newer missions called "NEW Time Raids". (Don't ask about the name, this is the best I could come up with.) These NEW missions start in the September of 2018. They end in TBA. They are more like very, very, VERY hard versions of the Expert Missions than like Time Raids. These are also found in each Time Rift. In the Time Rifts, they have certain NEW Time Raids based off of that Time Rift. These NEW Time Raids have characters from DB ,DBZ, DBZ Kai, DB GT, DB Super, including Universe 6 Saga (and it's Arcs) Future Trunks Saga, Universe Survival Saga, and Dragon Ball Heros! This also adds A BUNCH OF RANDOM PLAYABLE CHARACTERS, too. Some are completely new and never before seen. (Also new Instructors.) New Playable Characters * Bulla (Kid, Teen) * Pan (Kid, Teen) * Marron (Teen) * Haze Shenron * Rage Shenron * Oceanus Shenron * Naturon Shenron * Perfect 16 * Zeno * Uub * Future Zeno * Future Android 8 * Future Babidi * Future Dabura * Fuwa * Teen Raditz * Silver Cooler * Bojack * Golden Cooler * Chilled * Tobi * Cabira * King Cold * Aka * Ankoku-seijin * Arcose * Arlian * Arqua * Bido * Bujin * Burce * Chidoru * Chirai * Cui * Deita * Dodobon * Garana * Ginyuman * Gulce * Iru * Kado * Kogu * Kuruzo * Lemo * Litt * Malaka * Mei * Namole * Napple * Niyusu * Oniyu * Planthorr * Recuter * Reguldo * Shisami * Sukuop * Tagoma * Zangya * Sorbet * Whirus * Akira * Anat * Annin * Arack * Baragon * Belmod * Campari * Chrona * Cognac * Cukatail * Cus * Daikaioh * Demon Kai * Demon Supreme Kai * Den-Goku * Dende: Xeno * Ea * East Kai * Enma (Hell Guardian) * Fen * Zeno * Future Zeno * Geene * Goku: Xeno * Gomas * Gorus * Grand Kai * Grand Minister * Gravy * Heles * Ill * Iwne * Kami * Karoly Black * Khai * Kibeerusshin * Kibicollo Kai * King Kai * Konatsian Wizard * Korin * Korn * Kuru * Liquiir * Litee * Lucifer * Majin Buu: Xeno * Makkora * Makyouka Form * Marcarita * Martinu * Mechikabura * Mojito * Mr. Poko Poko * Mr. Popo * Mule * North Supreme * Ogma * Pell * Princess Snake * Putine * Quitela * Ratopa * Roh * Rumsshi * Salsa * Shroom * Sidra * Sour * South Kai * South Supreme Kai * Toppo * Ugg * Wairu * West Kai * West Supreme Kai * Zen * TBA NEW Time Raid Missions (Conton City) 1. First Fight Rebooted?! V.S. A Powered-Up Raditz! Win Objectives: * Beat Raditz Lose Conditions: * Whole Team Defeated * Time Expires 2. A Chilling Revenge Win Objectives: * Defeat all enemies (Freiza First Form, Freiza Final Form, Golden Freiza, Cooler, Cooler Final Form, King Cold, Chilled, Frost, Frost Final Form, Golden Cooler, Metal Cooler.) Lose Conditions: * Whole Team Defeated * Time Expires (Any Player who's in another dimention doesn't count.) 3. Androids Of Death Win Objectives: * Defeat all enemies (Android 16, Android 17, Android 18, Android 13) Lose Conditions: * Whole Team Defeated * Time Expires * Whole Team Mind-Controlled 4. Cell-X Awakens! Win Objectives: * Defeat Cell-X Lose Conditions: * Time Expires * Whole Team Defeated 5. Broly's Dark Empire Form! Win Objectives: * Defeat Broly Dark Lose Conditions: * Time Expires * Whole Team Defeated 6. Vegeta's Father Attacks! Win Objectives: * Defeat King Vegeta: Xeno Lose Conditions: * Whole Team Defeated * Time Expires 7. Destroyer Of Universe 7 Awakens! Win Objectives: * Defeat Beerus Lose Conditions: * Time Expires * Whole Team Defeated 8. TBA NEW Time Raids (Hercule's House): 1. The Best Of The Best! V.S. Hercule! Win Objectives: * Defeat Hercule Lose Conditions: * Whole Team Defeated * Time Expires 2. The Two Superhero's! Saiyaman 1 & 2! Win Objectives: * Defeat all enemies (Sayiaman 1, Saiyaman 2) Lose Conditions: * Whole Team Defeated * Time Expires * Whole Team Mind-Controlled 3. TBA NEW Time Raids 1. V.S. The Saiyan Prince! Win Objectives: * Defeat Vegeta Lose Conditions: * Whole Team Defeated * Time Expires * Whole Team Mind-Controlled 2. TBA NEW Time Raids (Guru's House) 1. TBA NEW Time Raids (Majin Buu's House) 1. TBA NEW Time Raids (Freiza's Spaceship) 1. TBA Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Category:Updates Category:Game Updates Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Game Events